Class clowns
by SRG-the-Anthro-Bison
Summary: When the Pokemon academy teacher becomes ill, Cheren fills in and drags Black along the ride. But after a few Pokemon battles, it becomes Black's job to heal the Pokemon, and things get a little lemony! RATED M, M/M POKEMON/HUMAN D.P. DONT LIKE DONT READ!


**SRG: SOOOO I'm back and I have a guest star**

**Peach: I don't like this one -.-**

**Mr. Ghost: I do!**

**SRG: Both of you shut up! And now our guest star...**

**Mr. Ghost: CHEREN!**

**Cheren: Hello, I'm glad to be here.**

**SRG: You see in this story Cheren will be guess staring in this story because one of his Pokemon are guess starting**

**Peach: I'm bored now...ON WITH THE STORY**

**Cheren: Is she always like that?**

**Mr. Ghost and SRG: yes**

**Peach: SHUT UP!**

* * *

The Pokemon academy.

I learn never to make a promise to my annoying friend Cheren.

A new group of young students, learning to become better Pokemon trainers at the Pokemon academy.

As awesome as that is, Cilan, Chili and Cress needed some substitute teachers when a Stun Powder accident AND Poison Powder accident 'sprayed' on the regular teacher. NATURALLY, Mr. Always-Trying-To-Prove-He-Is-The-Best wanted to sub. AND since he is too young and the Gym Leaders won't let him teach without a partner. Since Bianca is now working for Professor Juniper, so she's a little preoccupied. So, of course, he went with plan B: me.

And this is why I like Bianca more than Cheren.

So now I'm in the classroom, trying to keep the attention of 20 young students.

In retrospect, that wasn't really hard...

"OH MY ARCEUS, IT'S THE CHAMPION!"

"CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?"

"CAN I TAKE A PICTURE WITH YOU?"

"I WANT TO HAVE YOUR BABBIES!"

...Arceus, I hate Cheren.

I glanced at my friend, the representative of ideals and gave him a quick, 'I fucking hate you look.'

He just shirked and said, "Everyone sit down now!", he ordered, "Black will have pictures, sign autographs, and impregnate all of you later, but for now class had begun, so take a seat please!"

Did I mention I hate him? Cuz I do.

* * *

After two hours of Cheren and me explaining the effects of poison, paralysis, freezing, burning, sleep, confusion, flinching, encores, infatuation and fainting, then also another two hours of explaining what items can cure certain affects. THAN, we taught battle strategies and how to take care of your Pokemon. I was ready to commit homicide/suicide.

Finally, we got to my favorite part. Battling.

In the months of Summer nearing, Black simply wore his trademark hat, a black shirt, his bag, shorts, boxers and his shoes.

"Alright class, has I'm aware, each of you already have a Pokemon, correct?

Many nods and cheers of, "Yes!", came in response.

Cheren chuckled and said, "Alright so now we are going to have a few Pokemon battles, who would like to join?"

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!", came the response.

"Alright", Cheren laughed, "But here's the catch, your going have to fight me and Black here."

"When did I agree to that?", I huffed

"Shut up", Was my response.

After a good 20 minutes of, "I WANNA GO FIRST's", we finally gain order and was outside on the battle field.

Cheren went to fight first.

A young girl, maybe 13 or 14 (the one who wanted to have my babies T.T), was up first.

She smiled at me before pulling out her Pokeball.

"Go Gothita!"

A flash of light later and the Fixation Pokémon was out.

Cheren smirked and pulled out his Pokeball.

"Go Darmanitan!"

The Blazing Pokemon was sent out, flashing out his usual cheesy grin.

The girl started the battle, "Gothita, use Psyshock!"

Gothita jumped into the air and it forms a mass of thick light blue, blue and purple energy. With a screech the Fixation Pokemon threw the attack.

Cheren saw this a mile away, "Darmanitan dodge than attack with Flame Charge!"

Darmanitan cheered and began stomping his feet quickly, bringing up a cloud of dust, wrapping around Darmanitan. Light pierced through the dust cloud and the Blazing Pokemon ran out of the dust cloud, body blazing with fire.

Darmanitan, body still blazing, easily dodged the psychic attack and dashed forward, colliding into the psychic type Pokemon.

"Gothita!", the young girl screamed.

"Darmanitan finish this, Fire Punch!"

The fire surrounding Darmanitan left his body, but only to wrap itself around Darmanitan fists.

Darmanitan grinned and slammed his fists down on the Fixation Pokemon.

The battle was over.

I smiled and yelled, "The battle is over, and the winner is Cheren!"

* * *

After watching the girl and Cheren battle, I figured it was time for my battle.

"Alright who would like to battle Black?", Cheren said, much to my dislike.

"ME!", was the response.

I sent Cheren my best, 'I-hate-you', look. He gave me a, 'I-know-but-its-so-funny-that-I-don't-give-a-damn, look.

That jackass.

So after another moment of trying to get order back again, we went on with my battle.

A boy, a little older than the girl, maybe 14 or 15, was my opponent.

After a moment of saying he was a big fan and it being the honor of fighting me, he pulled out his Pokeball.

"Go Herdier!"

In a flash of light, the Loyal Dog Pokemon was out.

Thinking for a moment, I decided to go with a battle of strength, rather than type advantage.

"Go Simisage!"

With that, my Thorn Monkey Pokemon was sent out.

The boy went first, "Use Tackle!"

The dog-like Pokemon charged forward.

"Simisage dodge and use Vine Whip!"

The monkey-like Pokemon dove to the left and grabbed his tail. The twin leaves on the tip widened and a vine came out from it. Swinging his tail, Simisage whipped out the vine, lashing the normal type.

Herdier was thrown back, but neither him nor the boy was ready to give up, "Herdier! Use Bite!"

Herdier growled and charged forward. This time the Loyal Dog Pokemon was faster. His jaws clamped down on Simisage's arm. The grass type winced hard in pain, trying to pull away from Herdier's Bite attack.

"Simisage!", I yelled in surprise, "Quick, use Scratch on Herdier, than use Energy Ball!"

Simisage quickly scratched Herdier's nose, forcing the normal type to let go, than quickly green energy pulse through Simisage's body, before gathering it into his hands, forming it into a green ball. Simisage released the ball, letting it fly and make contact to the dog-like Pokemon.

"Finish this! Use Bullet Seed, Simisage!"

Simisage took a deep breath, and opened his mouth, releasing a barrage of glowing seeds.

Herdier, who had not recovered from the Energy Ball, was hit full force of Bullet seed. The Loyal Dog Pokemon collapsed.

"The winner is Black and Simisage!", Cheren yelled.

Both I and Simisage let an exasperated. Two down, 18 left to go...

* * *

Tired was the word to describe me, Simisage and Darmanitan. But fucking Cheren is not fucking tired because he is not _FUCKING_ HUMAN!

But we were able to defeat all 20 students. Many type advantages, strong attacks, speeds, defenses, and stamina. From Gothitas and Herdiers, to Axews and Klinks, and to Scraftys and Swadloons.

Cheren smirked at me, and I know he was planning some shit to fuck with me, when a, '_beep',_ had interrupted the bastard's plans.

Cheren looked down and realized it was his Xtransceiver. Stepping to the side, he picked up the call and began speaking to who ever called.

After a good minute, he hung up and gave me a, '_your lucky_', look. "Alright class! For the next part of our lesson, we will be experiencing a gym battle with the Striaton city gym leaders: Cress, Chilli and Cilan!"

'_Thank Arceus!_', was my only thought. Cheren took a good look at me and said, "Maybe you, Simisage and Darmanitan should stay behind and rest?"

"Thanks", I said sarcastically, but thankfully. Simisage and Darmanitan made similar noises of gratitude.

With that, Cheren lined up the students at the door, with the students saying things like, "See ya later Mr. Champion Black!", I LOVE YOU BLACK!", Etc.

Cheren glanced at me and the Pokemon before leaving the door, "Now none of you don't do anything reckless while we are gone, you got it?"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes, "Yes we promise." "Darman!" Simi!", was also his answer.

On that note, Cheren turned and walked out the door, yelling orders for the students to behave.

* * *

Now I would have loved to sleep, but I had a bigger issue to deal with. While, both Simisage and Darmanitan won all their battles, they both have gotten pretty beaten up during the fights. Many bruises, bumps and cuts. Also with that in Darmanitan's last battle he was paralyzed by an Emolga and somewhere in Simisage's last few fights, he was left with a burn by a tricky Panpour with a Scald attack.

Needless to say, it sucked.

After, scavenging to find any status curing objects like Burn Heals, or Cherri Berries, I finally found some berries and even a few Hyper Potions as well!

Patting the head desk, Simisage and Darmanitan jumped on top ready for their treatment.

I quickly fed the Rawst berries and the Cherri berries to them. Almost immediately, the burns across Simisage died down and the paralysis on Darmanitan stopped too.

Sighing in relief, I grabbed the Hyper Potion. This one will be a little tricky, there is not that much, so I got to spray directly and only a small amount on each wound.

Deciding to work on Darmanitan first, since he is not as badly damage compare to Simisage (damn burn). Starting with the arms, I place a light coat over his arms. Immediately, the bruises faded and the cuts closed. Darmanitan sigh in relief, before lying back letting me get a look at his body. Like most Darmanitans, his body and head connected with no neck or anything.

Typically, spray down his body was easy. But as I eased down to the lower half of his body, I could have sworn I heard...a moan?

Shaking my head, I quickly finished off Darmanitan.

"Alright, you're fixed up, now your turn Simisage."

"Simisage!"

I smiled a little bit, "OK...um, where did I put that other Potion at?"

Looking around, it had seemed the Hyper Potion had vanished.

_'Crap'_

* * *

Simisage's POV

As fun as it was to watch my trainer search for the Potion (even when he has a cute ass), I already knew where it went.

I glared at the Blazing Pokemon next to me, "Where is it?" I hissed.

He flashed me his signature cheesy grin, "Where's what?"

"You know what!"

"Now, now…do you honestly believe that the only thing your mad about is the Potion?"

Damn him.

"Why the fuck did you moaned?" I hissed.

Darmanitan smirked at me, "You're so easy to mess with Simi, you know that?"

"Fuck you"

"More like, 'you wanna fuck him', huh?"

I felt my face mix with denial, shock and anger. I must have looked hilarious, because he held his hand over his giant mouth, "You look like a Sawsbuck and Bouffalant took turns kicking you in the face!" he laughed.

"Again fuck you"

"But you know it's true!"

Damn him again. I continued to glare at him.

He sighed, "Well, I would love to continue to mess with you, but since your still pretty beaten up…" I looked down at my body and realized he was right. I almost completely forgot about my injuries.

He pulled the Hyper Potion from behind him (how did I not notice it?) and quickly, yet quietly set it down on the desk's corner.

Before I can get a word in, he called out to Black.

* * *

Black's POV

"Darmanitan!"

I quickly turned to the fire type to find...the Potion sitting next to them...

'_Lord if that was a Ekans, it would had bit me by now', _I thought before picking up what pride I had left and moved toward the two Pokemon, taking the Hyper Potion in my hand.

Quickly moving toward my grass type Pokemon, I had him lift his arms and gently sprayed a thin layer across them, watching the bruises and cuts disappear.

I squirt a dabbed on my finger and rubbed it on the few cuts and the black eye on his face.

Quickly I started spray the thin layer across his chest, slowly moved down. I heard an uncomfortable sound coming from above and I quickly looked up at my Pokemon to see if I accidentally hurt him.

I saw Simisage quickly shook his head, indicating he was fine. But what surprise me was the embarrassed look and the small blush across his face.

Thinking for a moment…'_could he…nah_', deciding it was a crazy thought, I sprayed down his legs, finishing off the rest of his cuts and bruises.

Both of them were back to their old selves. Sighing with relief, I pulled out one of the chairs, sat down and decided to relax...

* * *

Normal POV

"I have a proposition", said the Blazing Pokemon.

"What?", said the Thorn Monkey Pokemon.

"How about we share him?"

"WHAT!?"

"I can tell you're sexually frustrated AND further more your lusting over him, plus I could use a nice release, too"

"You're fucking insane!"

"But you're not disagreeing either"

"I….I…fine"

"Wow that easy? You must be really frustrated"

"Shut up"

Simisage shook his head hard, couldn't believe the words that came out of his mouth. '_Fuck, I'm really am frustrated_'

"So do you have a plan?" the grass type question.

The fire type smirked, "Well…"

* * *

Black could feel himself fall in sleep's hands. '_Again, I hate Cheren_'

Black's eyes suddenly snapped open when he felt something constrict around his stomach.

He looked down to see…a vine wrapped around his abdomen. Immediately, he knew where the vine came from, but couldn't really believe it.

It was Simisage's Vine Whip attack.

Holding his tail in his hands, a green vine comes out from the middle of the end of its tail. Simisage had a good grip and with a good pull, Black was thrown off is chair and on the ground.

Sitting on his hands and knees, he tries to push himself up only to feel something keep him down. While the vine had come off of Black's body, Darmanitan was holding Black down with his powerful hands.

Black was about to start yelling, when he finally notice something was…producing between Darmanitan's legs. The tip and some of the shaft of a very red and leaking cock.

Black's felt my face heat up fast, but it didn't stop the heat going south. His shorts quickly grew its bulge.

Simisage noticed this, and quickly moved over to Black, drop to his knees (with his own member beginning to grow) and began to unzip his master's shorts.

Black closed his eyes and suppressed a hiss as Simisage fished out his leaking cock and is already was running his tongue over the leaking head.

Before Black can able to let out a moan, he felt something pressed against his lips, Black opened his eyes to see Darmanitan had positioned himself in front of Black as had his fully grown 8 inch member pressing against his lips. Black looked stun for a second, before opening his mouth wider, letting the Blazing Pokemon push the warm, juicy cock into his mouth.

Darmanitan let out a happily moaned, and Black smirked a bit, before running his tongue over the shaft, tasting the spicy, yet sweet flavors.

Black eyes widened for a sec as he felt his shorts and boxers be pull down past his waist. Letting his cock, balls and ass out in the air.

Simisage, sucked on his head, before running his tongue down to his balls. The grass type than happily place the delicate sack into his mouth, sucking gently. Black moaned around the fire type cock, making Darmanitan cry out, thrusting deeper down Black's throat.

Black felt the hot, hot pre-cum shoot down his throat, making him gag for a second. Simisage let go of Black's balls before, standing and moving over behind Black.

Simisage than, again, dropped to his knees and before anyone can make a noise, the grass type spread his cheeks and pressed his tongue into his master's tight hole.

Black gasped than quickly gagged around the Blazing Pokemon's member, making the Pokemon moaned in bliss.

Simisage dipped his tongue deep into Black's hole, enjoying every muffled moaned from his trainer.

The Thorn Monkey pulled away from Black and glanced at Darmanitan, and a thought passed between them.

Darmanitan smirked and and wrapped one arm around Black's abdomen, and happily lift the Champion up (also pulling Black's mouth off his cock, much to his disappointment).

Using his free hand, Darmanitan pulled off Black's shoes, shorts and boxers, leaving him in his shirt and hat. Black was giving Darmanitan a confused look, wondering what he was planning. Cheren's Pokemon smirked at him, before beginning to lower Black...onto his hard member.

Black's eyes widen and gasped as he felt the tip penetrate him, feeling the shaft slide into him. Black groaned had he felt Darmanitan's base and balls pressed against his ass, letting him know he was fully penetrated. Black rested his head on the Blazing Pokemon's head, getting use to and quickly enjoying the hard 8 inch in him. Darmanitan growled in impatience before laying his has back and thrust upward, forcing his cock even deep into the Champion. Black cried out in pleasure, enjoying the rough, hard and fast thrusts into him.

Darmanitan's thrusting suddenly slowed down, and when Black was about to question why, when he felt something touch his ass. Black glanced behind him to see Simisage's slick cock tip pressed against his hole, along with Darmanitan's member.

Before even realizing what Simisage's was planning, Simisage's tip slipped in and quickly thrust into Black's already tight and preoccupied hole.

Black let out a moan/scream of pain and pleasure, feeling both the fire type and grass type's cocks penetrated him was so...much. And yet, he loved it.

Simisage groaned in pleasure, before slowly pulling out, careful to keep his cock still inside his master's wonderfully tight hole, than quickly thrust back in, making his two partners cry out. Simisage repeated his process again and again gaining faster and faster speed, earning him the same moans of pleasure.

Feeling adrenaline pumping into his veins, he pulled back until he got only the tip in, before slamming back in. Hard.

Both his master and the fire type screamed in moaned of pleasure, and Simiage felt satisfaction and even more adrenaline pump into him, before pulling back and slamming harder and faster with every thrust, feeling Black's tight tunnel squeezed around his cock and against the fire type's burning hot cock.

Black was moaning and screaming in pleasure, feeling a little bit like a two-bit whore, but he didn't care. It felt so fucking good!. Feeling his sweet spot being pummeled by the grass type's hard cock and the increasing heat of the fire type's. SO fucking good.

Darmanitan was in pleasure as well, feeling the tight walls and Simisage's cock rub against his own, sending sparks of pleasure into him. Darmanitan try to match Simisage's thrust, but was quickly over powered by the rough thrusting.

Simisage's was in heaven. Here he was in complete control, thrust into his trainer, a person who was suppose to command him while at the same time, over powering Darmanitan, a fire type Pokemon who supposed to have an advantage over him.

He was and control and he loved every second of it.

Simisage groaned and he knew he was close. Reaching around his master's hot body, he gripped his master's rock hard cock and began to pump hard, matching the thrusting. At the same time, Simisage produced a vine and slid it underneath him and Black and toward Darmanitan. Darmanitna didn't even notice it until he felt it touch him, before he can guess what was happening, the vine pushed into his own burning hot hole. Darmanitan's eyes widen and screamed out, pushing himself over his limit. His cock erupted like a volcano, sending the burning hot cum deep into Black, making both Black and Simisage cry out, feeling the burning heat hit them both. Black couldn't take it anymore and came hard, shooting his cream all over the Blazing Pokemon's face.

With the vice like grip and the burning hot cum around his aching cock, he couldn't take it anymore and came, letting his own seed join and mix with Darmanitan's seed.

Simisage and Black slumped against Darmanitan, who quickly held them both up with what strength he had left. Simisage lift his head up and glanced at the fire type.

Darmanitan gave a weak smirk, '_Had fun?'_

_'Shut up_'

* * *

Black's POV

While we would have loved to stay and sleep in that position, we heard the class coming back, so we quickly pulled away, cleaning up any mess we made, I returned Simisage and Darmanitan to their Pokeballs, and leaned against the chalkboard (no way in Hell I was going to sit down) and pretended like nothing happened.

Once everyone got inside, Black dismissed the class for the day, making sure everyone left (after autographing many papers though) and than, just like that, class had ened.

I was about to take my leave when I head Cheren say, "Good day Black, I hope you and Simisage had fun with Darmanitan?"

He smiked at me, a smirk very familiar to the Blazing Pokemon's smirk and walked out the front door.

…...the bastard.

* * *

While walking to Nuvema Town was a challenge, (especially jumping over the fences) I made it to my house, I was about to go up to my room when I heard my mom yell that I got mail and she put it on my bed. Sighing, I quickly moved up the stairs and into my room. Looking at the the letter on my bed, I picked it up and VERY slowly sat down on my bed. Opening up the letter, I looked at it...and realized that it was someone I never thought I hear from again.

A small unsure, yet hopeful smile came on my face as my eyes travel down the paper...

* * *

**SRG: Thank you Cheren for your help in this story.**

**Cheren: My pleasure, now I'm going to take my leave, because I see Peach sharpening her gold club into a spike.**

**Peach: What?**

**Mr. Ghost: wait! TAKE ME WITH YOU!**

**SRG: (face palm) well OK than...ANYWAY, so I hope you all like the story, now here's a few questions. **

**How brave are you?: in your review, tell us your opinion about having sex in a class room? Hell yes or God no?****I'm thinking of adding a new friend in my author notes with me, Peach and Mr. Ghost. What you guys think?**

**And one last question, I'm thinking of changing my Name into a different anthro animal...what you guys think?**

**Peach: Well that's all for now!**

**Mr. Ghost: watch for the next story, the sequel to this story and you might find out a little bit more about Black's letter.**

**SRG: until than, bye for now R&R!**


End file.
